Lady of Death
by kitterkat100
Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three since she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1: Him

**Title: Lady of Death**

**Author: kitterkat100**

**Beta: None. Looking for one.**

**Disclaimer: Least see, I am not British or 48, so I highly doubt I own **_**Harry Potter.**_** Unfortunately.**

**Warnings: Fem!Harry, TimeTravelDark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language**

**Pairings: TMR/Fem!HP, more later**

**Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three since she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord. **

**A/N: This my first mult-chaped fic and my first venture into the realm of Harry Potter fan fiction. Everything up till after the final battle is the same, except for Harry being a girl. I really hope you enjoy and that you would be kind enough to point out any mistakes I make. In addition, flamers will be ignored. ~**_**Kitty**_**.**

* * *

**P****arseltongue**

_Spell, Book, Letter, etc._

* * *

Belvedere Potter is not sure what drove her to the files that the Order left behind in Grimmauld Place. It had, after all, been four years to the day since the final battle at Hogwarts, three since her self-imposed exile within the confines of the moldering town-house of Sirius's youth with nothing but an insane portrait and equally insane house-elf for company. The only living human contact since she had locked herself way from the empty world was Neville and Luna and that was only when she had still tried to commit suicide on regular basis, and she stopped doing that after she found out they had put a charm on the house to alert them when she did try to kill herself, after all she had no right to take them from their lives. The last time she had tried to kill herself was four months ago, on _his_ birthday. Now she just spent all her time in the library soaking up magic that was like _his_, but not quite.

And that was when she came across the files left behind. It was not until she was in the kitchen did her curiosity get the better of her. Now her she was riffling through the old files at the dining with Kreacher muttering about blood-traitor filth being lift in The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black's home. Over the years Belvedere and Kreacher had come to be fond of each other, though it had only started when she stared learning pure-blood etiquette from the portrait of Lady Walburga Black, if only to shut her up, though Belvedere found that she did enjoy the lessons. It was one of the few things that brought her any emotion now.

In her head Belvedere kept calling herself an idiot for draiging up things that would only bring her pain. Then she found it. It was black, non-descript, and yet sent warning bells off in her head. That should been her first clue, the bells that came from the part of her mind that she dubbed her Slytherin self. She had only started listening to it four years ago, as she watched that powerful snake-like man drop to the ground. The second clue was the fact that in it was Dumbledore's handwriting. She tried to avoid thinking about him, like she did a great many things, mostly because it was pointless to be angry at the dead. The third warning was that on the first page he had titled it T.M.R and B.J.P. She chose to ignore the side of herself that said she would not like what she found inside of the leather-bound journal that remind her of another, and through that reminder of dark brown eyes and blood and burning in her veins and that blood-traitor bitch, Ginny, laying prone on the cold floor. But no, those members were too painful. Anything relating to _him_ was painful. So instead of thinking of things best unthought-of, she turned to a random page of the leather journal and looked at the date on it. June 28, 1996, just a few days after Sirius's death.

_Ronald and Hermione have just left my office in a rather shocked state, but at least they agreed to the task I have given them. It saddens me but if Belvedere lives after Tom's death she will have to either isolated from the rest of society or killed. I hope for the former if she should live. Though I highly doubt she will, after all only the strongest of people can live after the death of their soul mate, and while she is strong she is not the strongest. Hopefully though she will die, of course after she kills Tom first, otherwise we might have to deal with an even more insane Dark Lady._

_ It saddens me, but it must be done. Forgive me Lily, James. For the Greater Good._

Belvedere's brain stopped it could not be possible. She and To- _he_ were soul mates, but she read about soul mates in the Black library upstairs and how could he think such a ridiculous thing. She quickly turned to the front of the book to see if she could get a better idea of what the old coot meant. The first page was dated May 18, 1980.

_I have cast a charm on both Alice and Lily that will show me both the gender and if the children they bear have soul mates and if they do who is the soul mate. Frank and Alice will have a boy without a soul mate, unsurprising as soul mates are quite rare, border-line myth. James and Lily on the other hand will have girl. With a soul mate. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. I did not tell them this only that she will be a girl. I am upset to think that such an innocent girl will have to die. Luckily young Severus Snape has come to me for help and in exchange I protect Lily from Tom. In promising this I have secured a spy. Before he left I placed a compulsion on him, that will affect any who enter his mind to see the Potter child as the greater threat to Tom. Knowing he uses Legilimency on his followers on a regular basis, this means he will go after his yet-unborn soul mate. Killing both her and himself in one swoop. Of course this means, most likely, that both Lily and James will die as I doubt they will let Tom murder their child without a fight. I wish it were not so, but it has to be this way. For the Greater Good._

Belvedere could not believe what she just read. Dumbledore he played all of it. He was the reason _he_ came to Godric's Hallow that night. He knew her parents were going to fight for her with their lives. He let it happen. The exclamation of, "THAT RAT BASTARD!" startled her out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to recognize her own voice, rough from disuse.

As if that revelation broke a spell, Belvedere shoot out of the room, to the stairs, only stopping when Walburga asked what was wrong. Belvedere stopped and strutted out something like, "Tom—Me—Dumbledore –Soul Mates," and with that she continued up the stairs to the library to find the book on soul mates, that she admitted she had only skimmed. When she got into the library she ran to the furthest corner from the door and grabbed the slim pale purple book. The Blacks only had a little on soul mates, because in all their history only two Blacks have ever had one. She quickly opened the book to the page she was looking for.

_Soul mates are an incredibly rare phenomena in which, two magicians' souls are compatible. The two soul mates can go their whole lives without meeting, but this will often make the magicians go insane. If one member of an acknowledged pair of soul mates dies the other's body while shut done from shock and they often die anywhere from one hour to two days after the death of their mate. If one member of the pair dies at the hand of the other, even unaware, the one who killed the first member will fall into a black depression without the other, and they will soon kill themselves. If this does not happen they will quickly lose interest in the world and be like a living spirit. _

_ The way to know your soul mate is a link between minds, the strength depending on the magicians magical core and the strength of the bond between them. Also, if one has a genetic ability, like being a Metamorphmagus, then their mate will be able to use the ability_, _even if they have not yet meet._

_ Oh Circe, what have I done? Tom, oh Tom, please. I am so sorry. Please. I am sorry. Tom._ These were the only thoughts running through Belvedere's head as she fell to her knees, sobbing. She stayed like this for who knows how long, just crying and begging a dead man's forgiveness. After a while she stopped sobbing and got up and went to where she kept her wand, not having moved it from where it fell from her grasp when Neville tore it from her hands four months ago, and with only one thought in her mind. That she would soon would be able to ask Tom's forgiveness face-to-face. She picked up the phoenix- feather wand and pointed it to her chest just as the Floo activated and Luna and Neville came through. Looking at their faces and smiling as she said her last words, "_Avada Kedavra_."

And all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Annd that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lady of Death. I love reviews, especially the ones that correct my mistakes. I want to hear your thoughts on this. **

** ~Love, Kitty.**

Word Count: 1653

re-post comments: To BetasAnonymous, thanks I have no excuse for missing those mistakes, I kind of feel stupid for missing them, but thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Death God

**Title: Lady of Death**

**Author: kitterkat100**

**Beta: None. Looking for one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_

**Warnings: Fem!Harry, TimeTravelDark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language**

**Pairings: TMR/Fem!HP, more later**

**Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three seince she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord. **

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of Lady of Death. Welcome back, my little Lovelies. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

A woman with wild black hair that could not decide if it was curly or wavy and eyes the color of the curse that took her life stood in the center of a big white room, glaring. Suddenly she yelled, "Come on, someone**. **Tell me what is going on, so that this can hurry up and I can go apologize to Tom, please."

"I would rather you listen to me first, Death Master,"said a voice behind her. Belvedere, which caused her to whirl around and stare. The voice belonged to arather handsome man with long, dark hair, and solid black eyes with no whites, "Hello, Ms. Potter. I am Death. You can call me Thanatos."

"Death, great, that's just great. What do you want?" Belvedere was tired and she just wanted it to be over and now Death was preventing that.

"I don't want anything, at least not yet. You see, you died the Master of my Hallows and that means you get a choice. You can either die here and go to the afterlife that awaits you or you can return to the moment of your death-"

"I choose the first one. I have no right to live after what I did to Tom," Belvedere said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You didn't let me finsh. You see I like you and your soul mate, so you have a third choice. You can go back to the day that you first used your mate's genetic magical ability, parseltongue. So, you would return to the morning of June 23, 1991 with all your knowledge of the future."

Belvedere turned her back to Thanatos as she thought over his offer. On one hand she would see Tom again, whole- while not completely whole- and alive. But on the other hand Tom would not know that they were soul mates and would try to kill her, and she did not know if she could handle that. A thought popped in her mind, and she could not stop herself from asking, "What's in it for you? After all, no one ever does anything just because they like someone."

"Caught on to that, did you? You are right. There are two things I need you to do for in exchange for sending you back. The first is rather simple, you have to worship me as the patron god of your family line, it is considered an Old Way among magicians, so it shouldn't be to hard to get your mate to agree, after all he wants to bring back the Old Ways. The second is much more complicated and will require you to put in years of effort. If the timeline continues on the path it is on then the muggles will discover magic at a global scale and make the Inquisition look like an afternoon picnic. There is also another reason I am doing this. If things had gone as planned originally then you and Tom would have met in Hogwarts in 1938, but the body your soul inhabited died just a few years before then, and souls can only be reborn again after forty-five years. So because of this Fate and I decided to go to plan B. Which didn't work, because some one decide to meddle. Three guesses who." Thanatos paused and let all of this sink into Belvedere's mind.

"Let me see. The only person who knew of the prophecy was Dumbledore," Belvedere was in shock over everything she had learned and so she latched on to the least perplexing thing.

Thanatos nodded, "Dumbledore was not supposed to hear the prophecy, in fact only Snape was to hear it, which would cause Tommy-boy to go after the Longbottems. In plan B you would grow up normal and happy, despite the war going on. You would have meet Tom at sixteen, when you accidentally got lost in Knockturn Ally. From there you two would have courted for about a year when he would have told you everything and you would have joined him and put the muggles under magical control. Which is what I still want you to do now."

"Why do you want _muggles_ under control. I mean their muggle_s_ so_ why_?"

"I prefer magicians, and I hate seeing them killed by those lesser than them."

Belvedere nodded, deep in thought. She thought long and hard... well it _seemed_ long; time did not have a meaning here. Belvedere finally sighed, " I wish to go back."

Thanatos smiled, pleased as the cat that caught the canary, "Good, I just need you to sign this." He handed her a parchment that basically said she would follow the Old Ways with Thanatos as her lines patron god, and would do everything on her power to stop the muggles from destroying the world. Belvedere signed and she knew Death no more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Lady of death. Reviews would be great.**

**A/N: Between writing the first chapter and this one I learned that kidney stones hurt like hell and that morphine is probably the best thing on Earth.**

_**~Kitty**_

* * *

Word count 821

* * *

To Kay: Belvedere is also a type of flower, meaning " I declare war against you" - w w w .language of flowers flowermeaning . # , remove spaces.

And thanking you to those who favored Lady of Death

Revising Post: Again thanks to BetasAnonymous, again.


	3. Chapter 3: Walruses, Whales, and Snakes

**Title: Lady of Death**

**Author: kitterkat100**

**Beta: None. Looking for one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_

**Warnings: Fem!Harry, TimeTravel, Dark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language**

**Pairings: TMR/Fem!HP, more later**

**Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three since she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord. **

**A/N: Chapter 2 came out really fast; don't except that to be the norm, because I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I will try to do an update once a week, but no guarantees. I will put up a chapter when the one after it if finished. ~Kitty.**

* * *

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Bloody hell. She forgot about her muggle family. She had mostly put them out of her mind after the final battle, when she was busy trying to repair the wizarding world and trying to figure out why the Weasleys and most of her friends, apart from Luna and Neville, were suddenly turning their backs on her despite her doing everything perfectly. And when she was locked up in Grimmauld Place she spent all her time learning etiquette, from Lady Walburga and learning magic and history from the Black library. What was she going to do? If she went out there she knew it was likely that she would kill them.

Belvedere sighed. It would be of no use to sit and pout about her lot in life. Beside staying in her cupboard would just mean a beating from that fat bastard, Vernon. With that in mind she quickly got out of the cupboard and ran to the kitchen. Once there she began the muggles' breakfast, only paying attention when they started debating about taking her to the zoo. Belvedere had no desire to spend more time in the filth's presence then necessary. Just like last time, it was decided that she would go with the Dursleys. Joy.

Everything was the same up until they the reptile house. Just like last time, she was in front of the boa constrictor's cage, debating if she should try speaking to it or not. If she spoke to it, that would prove Volde- no, Tom, Voldemort was a mask created by her soul mate's true self. The self she wanted to know. But back to the task at hand. Speaking to the snake in Parseltongue would prove that _Tom_ was alive, sort of, but if she did not speak in Parseltongue she knew there was no hope.

Breathing deeply Belvedere spoke, "**Hello Handsome, how are you today,**" she could have cried in joy at that moment, but the snake spoke back to her.

" **Hello, speaker. It is honor that you are here. Tell me why a magic- girl is among non- magic people?**"

"**It is a long story, I do n-" **before Belvedere could finish her sentence she was pushed out of the way be her small whale of a cousin, Dudley, who was exclaiming loudly that the snake was doing something interesting. How did she forget that? As she glared at him she focused at bit of her magic on the glass making it vanish. Like last time, only on purpose. And like last time, the snake escaped and Dudley fell through were it use to be. And like last time, the snake said, "**Thanks, Dama(1).**"

Later that night, when Bevledere was locked in her cupboard with several broken bones, seething, she locked herself in her mind as her magic healed her body, and looked for the connection to her Tom's mind. And she found it just before passing out in shock at the sheer madness and pain at his end of the mind link.

When she finally came to the next morning, she thought about how she was going to handle this situation. She would have to get Tom his body back, but first, she would have to get rid of some of his madness, but she could fix that by giving him some of her magic. With that in mind she decide that she would start sending magic to him before she went to bed every night. This would also have the added benefit of strengthened their bond.

She hoped that she might be able to help him take full possession of Quirrel's body, which would help him get to the Philosopher's stone, which in turn will help him get a body. She spent her day thinking over multiply ways of going about getting the stone to him without the old man's knowledge through out the day, while working like a house elf for muggle filth. Honestly, how any witch or wizard could see a muggle as their equal was beyond her. She had always had these thoughts, but never spoke of them out of the fear of everyone who cared for her- or at least pretended to care for her- leaving her. After all it would not do for the little Light Savior to see muggles as beneath her, it would mean that she was going Dark and that was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to sit down, shut up, and say she was fine even if she was about as crazy as Bellatrix inside. If she went Dark then who was going to save the incompetent idiots from the Big Bad Dark Lord, after all they need a seventeen year old girl who only managed to survive that long through_ luck_. It was kind of sad. The first time through she did not think that much about it, too use to following orders from filth. This time though the only one she will take orders from was her soul mate, no one else mattered to her all that much, well except for Neville and Luna.

As soon as that thought entered Belvedere's head she realized she missed her only true friends, and now that she had a chance with Tom she was able to see that. Great, more to figure out. She wondered if she would be able to lure them to the Dark or convince them to stay neutral.

As she laid, down she quickly opened her end of the connection, trying not to let Tom's pure rage and insanity overwhelm her. After taking a few calming breaths she gathered up some of her magic and began pushing it slowly towards Tom. Tom must have felt the magic coming towards him and got greedy, because he began sucking her magic away forcefully. She tried to fight him off and he finally seemed to realize if he lost her source of magic something bad would happen. He drifted out leaving her just enough that she would not die from magical depletion. She sighed and tried to get to sleep, only thinking that this will be harder then she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I love you guys. I woke up at 6:30 a.m central time and I had like 25 emails about people favoriting and following both this story and me. I burst into tears, though that could have been the pain pills talking. But yeah you guys are amazing. I was kind of afraid to about no one liking it, but thanks to all of you~ **_**Kitty**_

_**1-**_**Dama means lady in Spanish.**

**Replies: **

** Kay: If I had been writing a Light Fem!Harry fic, I would have made her name Harriett or Jamie or something along those lines, but this is a Dark Harry fic, so she needed a Dark name. And I did enjoy the morphine. **

** To all who just complemented Lady of Death, thanks and I am working on those updates.**


	4. Chapter 4: Muggles and Witches

**Title: Lady of Death**

**Author: kitterkat100**

**Beta: None. Looking for one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_

**Warnings: Fem!Harry, Time Travel, Dark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language**

**Pairings: TMR/Fem!HP, more later**

**Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three since she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord. **

**A/N: the reason these are coming out so fast is because I have nothing else to do. But I am sure you, my lovelies, don't mind. After all, you get more chapters. Again don't except this to be the norm for me, okay? Enjoy ~**_**Kitty**_

* * *

Over the next month Belvedere repeated the process of giving Tom some of her magic at night, and it seemed to help. There was hardly any madness or rage now, and he seemed to get more curios every night. He had tried to get to her side of her bond several times, probably to see the source of the magic and to figure out if it was trustworthy, but every time he got close something would slam down between them and stop his progress. To be frank Belvedere was starting to get annoyed by it. She could not study it because as soon as Tom was gone whatever it was gone too. She did notice that some of the wards around the house were connected to it though. There were the basic Ministry that would alert them to any basic magic done by a Hogwarts age child, those weren't yet active. Then there were wards that reeked of Dumbledore that alerted him to _any_ magic done, except soul magic because that was done by the soul and could not be tracked and he had other wards, most of them alerting him to anything pertaining to Belvedere, it was awful. He knew what was going on with the Durleys and yet he did nothing, she knew he had known last time, because she told him herself, but he know long before then and he could have done something. Whenever something new came to light about Dumbledore she was no longer surprised, no she was enraged. She wondered if Tom would let her kill when it came time, or at least get in a couple of curses that she found in the Black library.

The wards that were connected to the thing that stopped Tom seemed to be based on old blood-magic, it warded against those that might harm the bearer of the magic. She wondered where it could have come from, after her parents were as Light as they come and blood-magic was "Dark". And no one else cared enough about her safety to put them up. No they only wanted her safe so she would be able to kill her mate. But no matter, it was just one more thing to figure out. By the time she got to Hogwarts she will have a mountain of things to figure out.

Belvedere was brought out of her musings when her walrus uncle told her to get the mail, which reminded her that today was the day she would get her Hogwarts letter. She kept her head down so the insects would not see her smirk. As she walked back to the kitchen she opened her Hogwarts letter, just making sure everything was in order, not because she was feeling nostalgic. No, it was not that at all.

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_ of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

_ -0-0-0-0-_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Belvedere tried really hard not to look at Dumbledore's name, because she knew if she did she might accidentally destroy something with her magic. Of course she did not notice all the cracks along the front door.

As she opened the door to the kitchen she spoke, "I'm a witch. Why didn't you tell? Was it not important? Wait don't answer that, I know the answer. It was important to you, that's why you took every chance to belittle me, or beat me!" – well it was more like she yelled then spoke. She was actually surprised at the force of her anger.

"Vernon," Petunia said, eyes locked on the letter in her niece's hand. Vernon started to run- well for him it was running- towards the dark-haired eleven year old, probable with the intent of another beating. Suddenly he stopped, as if there was an invisible wall between him and the witch. There was a dark and oppressive air in the kitchen as Belvedere glared at her earliest tormenters

"No! No more. You are filthy muggles, beneath me, a witch. Now I am going to lay down some ground rules, and you better listen up if you don't want any _unfortunate _accidents. First, I want Dudley's second bedroom. Second, I want you to. Leave. Me. Alone. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even think about me. Get? Got? Good," she finished with a sadistic smirk on her lips, "Now, I am going to move my stuff up stairs, and then I am going to write the school. And hopefully we can get to September 1st without killing each other." With that she stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

A little while a later Belvedere sat at the desk in _her_ room with a piece of paper and a pencil-after all were would she get parchment and learn how to use a quill- looking over the letter, making sure it sound perfectly innocent and not at all like she was planning the death of the Headidiot.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall_

_ I got your letter and I was wondering were you buy the things on the list. I mean its not like I can walk down to the bookstore and buy _The Standard Book of Spells_. And how am I suppose to get to platform 9 ¾ . I mean how are there in-between platforms? How is that possible?_

_In need of help,_

_Belvedere Jamie Potter_

After nodding to herself in satisfaction she went to the window and called the simple barn owl that was standard for Hogwarts. She sent the plain bird on its way, while thinking of her own exotic beauty of an owl, Hedwig, she already was planning to get her again. After all, Hedwig was one of the most loyal creatures Belvedere had every met, and she had missed the owl for many years.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. Also I have a little contests for you, my lovelies. What was the mystery force that kept Tommy-boy from Belvedere at the beginning of this chapter? The first one to get it right can have their side pairing of choose. The pairing can be slash or straight, whatever. All you have to do is review. Bye for now my little lovelies~ **_**Kitty**_

* * *

Words: 1020

* * *

Replies: Nothing really. Thanks to everyone for faving and following LoD. It is a real motivator to have so many people reading this.


	5. Chapter 5: Gaints and Dragons

**Title: Lady of Death**

**Author: kitterkat100**

**Beta: None. Looking for one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_

**Warnings: Fem!Harry, Time Travel, Dark!Harry, Character Death, AU, Torture, Gore, Language**

**Pairings: TMR/Fem!HP, more later**

**Summary: It has been four years since the final battle, three since she locked herself away in Grimmauld Place, when Belvedere Potter stumbled across a journal that belonged to Dumbledore that explained that there was, in fact, a deeper connection between her and the now- dead Dark Lord. **

**A/N: The winner of my contest is a guest who went by Katerina, but I am afraid that Hermione is going to be Light-I have big plans for her-, but contact me with any other pairing. Also, to** **Courtney I loved your idea, I wish I had thought of that. I might have to do something with that, if you don't mind. But no worries my little lovelies I will have these throughout most of first and second year, so you have a chance to see your favorite side pairing, though personal I am hoping some one will ask for Draco/Luna. Any my little lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~**_**Kitty**_

The day after Belvedere sent off her letter to McGonagall there was knock on- the now fixed with no one the wiser- front door. She went to open, seeing as she had nothing to do, and the muggles had gone out for the day. Imaged her surprise at seeing a Hagrid at the door, though on second thought, it was not really all that surprising. After all, Bumledore would have sent someone who was completely loyal to him, so that she would worship as her savoir. Common psychology for abused kids. Not that it worked of course, she was no kid.

"Who are you?" Belvedere asked, innocently. She remembered a time when Hagrid was her friend, but he was one of the first to turn his back her, a few days after the Weasleys had kicked her out of the Barrow. It was even worst that the last battle had only taken place two weeks prior.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid," He said as she led him to the living room.

"Why didn't Professor McGonagall just send another letter? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Dumbledore sent the groundskeeper, like last time. It made sense than, though. He needed someone who would be able to intimidate the Durleys, but there was no need for that this time. Still the _bloody groundskeeper_, not even someone who could legally use magic. What great protection for the Girl-Who-Lived. Not.

"Well, that wouldn't do for yeh. After all yer famous." Hagrid smiled, clearly happy that the old man would trust him with such important job.

"Me, famous? For what?" Big, confused eyes of a little girl looking to learn more about herself. Fell for it hook, line, sinker. Idiot.

"Yeh don't know! Why yer the most famous witch in Britain. It yer the one who killed You-know-Who," He looked around nervously like saying that stupid nickname was enough to summon Tom. If only.

"I'm famous for killing someone! Why would I want to be famous for that?! And on top of that, I think I would remember killing someone," and the award for best acting goes to Belvedere Jamie Potter, "And no, I don't know who."

"It's a bit o' a long story. You-Know-Who about twenty years ago now, started looking fer followers. Got 'em, too. Dark days, Belvedere. Didn't know who ter trust. He started takin' over. 'Course some stood up to him- an' he killed 'em. One o' the safest places was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not just then," He continued on with the story of how Tom came to Godric's Hallow, and killed her family. She zoned out only listening to know when to change her facial expressions.

"So a madman," how it hurt her to say that," came to my parents' home killed them and tried to kill me. Fine, but I still don't get why I am famous for living when my parents died."

"Yer to young to understand now, but one day yeh will and-"

"What was his name?"

"Don't make me say it, please."

"I need to know, please," Big, green eyes, filling with tears.

"Okay, just don't cry. It was V-v-vodemort," the half-giant flinched, as if he would be struck down for uttering the false name.

She nodded, " Enough with heavy topics. You said you were here to help gather my supplies. Very well. Lets go. My relatives won't be back until tomorrow."

"Are yeh sure yer fine?"

"Just peachy. Actually, do you have to go with me? I mean , I want to explore, and looking around on my own, and plus I work better on my own." She asked, she after all had a plan and with Hagrid there she wouldn't be able to do what she needed to.

"Are yeh sure? Dumbledore said I should go with yeh, but if you think yeh'll be fine…"

"Yeah if you could just show me the way, I will be fine ." Please say okay.

"Well, okay. If yer sure." Thank Freyja (1).

The visit to the Leaky Cauldron was about the same, minus seeing Qeirrell, which she was kind of disappointed by. Hagrid left he after she showed her the way into Diagon Ally, saying if she needed anything just to ask Tom the Barkeep. He then gave her her key and told her how to get to Gringotts.

Belvedere walked to Gringotts with her head down trying not to bring attention to herself. When she got to the bank she quickly got in the line that she noticed was next to the Malfoys. She stole a glance at Draco from the corner of her eye. She hadn't seen him since the final battle. Most of the Dark family fled from Britain in a very real fear of prosecution. The Malfoys had gone France.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" He asked. Circe, he talked in the same bratty voice she remembered.

"You're a Malfoy." She really needed the Malfoys on her side for this to work.

"Obviously, I am Draco, and you?" he asked only trying to appear polite.

"Belvedere Potter." She laughed when he gaped, "Close your mouth. You could catch flies like that."

"Oh, the Light Savior."

"Don't call me that. I am no one's _Savior_. Hey, do you think your parents know any good lineage archivist? I need to find some wizarding relatives that might be willing to take me in, so I don't have to return to the filthy muggles,"

"You were raised by muggles?" Ah, good old Draco. You can always expect him to sound degusted by the very thought of muggle filth.

"_Yes_, but that's not the point."

"Let me ask them." He turned and quickly got his parents' attention. They spoke softly for a moment or two. Lucas and Nercissa were shooting her glances all throughout the short conversation. Then Lucas walked over to her with a calculating look in his eyes as he appraised her.

"Hello, Miss. Potter, I am Lord Lucas Malfoy. My son told me you are looking for a lineage archivist," Lucas was speaking in a friendly, light tone of voice, probably so as to gain her trust. Unlikely, but it would be useful to appear like she trusted him.

"That is correct. I was raised by the worst kind of muggle and have no wish to return to them. I was wondering if you could help me. After all the Malfoys are a powerful family."

" I would be able to help you. Here is a portkey, just say familia primum. Activate it around six p.m tomorrow."

"Very well. Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Belvedere said. Too easy.

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I HATE IT. I rewrote it like seven times, before I said screw it. You want to know why I hate it? Fucking Hagrid and his accent. It was perfect in my head. It was effulgent. If you don't like to bad, I am not doing this chapter again. I was about ready to get my dad's switch blade with the wolves on it and slit my throat, because of this chapter. I was going to have everything the same up to the robe shop, then she would talk to Draco about that lineage archivist, but nooo. Fucking Hagrid and his accent made that hard for me. Okay, I'm good. Sorry. If any of you cought that reference in my rant you deserve a cookie and hug. **

**A/N2: Okay time for another contest. What house is Belvedere going to? And if you decide to answer please login, so I can pm you. As you read up there I had some issues last time .~**_**Kitty **_

Words: 1132

(1) **Freya**(Nordic) - Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic. Her name comes from the ancient Norse word for lady or mistress. There are several variations of the spellings of this Goddess name including: Freyja, Freyr and Freyja.


End file.
